


A new student friend

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Harry Potter (Friends or Lovers) x reader [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Harry Potter - Freeform, Other, pretty canical to the orginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: This was requested by Coy Wickens a good friend of mine. If you’re like to request one go on my tumblr to find my Patreon link.
Series: Harry Potter (Friends or Lovers) x reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984531





	A new student friend

“It’s Wingardium Leviosa, not Leviosar!” Hermione corrected Ronald for what was the umpteenth time, on a cold Wednesday afternoon. It seems Ronald was incapable of enunciating a very simple spell. 

Coy Wickens, a transfer student from the American School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ilvermony, came walking toward the group of friends. A student with short curly brown hair, and brown eyes, was reading a book titled, Hogwarts: A History (a complete history of the school he transferred to).

Now, he was proficient in magic, and as studious as a Ravenclaw, Hardly, a coincidence since he was sorted into Horned Serpent. He went on reading his textbook when suddenly a wand hit him in the face. He peered down from his book, in tribulation. 

Hermoine burst out, “That’s Hogwarts: A History. I own that book, such a fantastic read isn’t it?” She asked, very relieved to have finally met a fellow bookworm.

Coy nodded and stuck out his hand, “I’m Coy, by the way, Coy Wickens. I just transferred here from Ilvermony.”

“I’m Hermoine Granger, this is........” Ron was stuffing his face with Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Hermoine sighed internally. “I’m Ron Weasley.” He muttered, mouth full of the candy confection. “Hello, I’m Harry Potter.” 

“Good lord, are you really?” Coy showed great interest in Harry’s Nimbus 2000 that he used to fly over to this spot.

“Yeah.” He pulled up his black leathery bangs to reveal a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. 

Hermoine noticed something and gasped. “What wand do you have?” She just had to know. (Classic Hermione.)

“I have a dragon heartstring core, and apple wood, reasonably pliant, and 13 inches.” Coy recited those exact words that the wand shop owner said to him, when he first got his wand.

Hermione pulled out her wand. “Can you do Wingardium Leviosa? Ron, here apparently can’t enunciate to save his life.”

“Hey, I’m right here. You’re mental, you are.” Ron said back.

“Wingadium Levi.......osa.” He said as Harry Potter began to rise further into the air.

“Um, can you let me down please?” Harry Potter pleaded. 

“You’re magical abilities are alright there mate.” Ronald Weasley said before putting another handful of the Every Flavor Beans into his mouth.

“Ron, will you stop eating?” Hermione bellowed as she hit him with her book.

Ron shook his head. They all shared a laugh.


End file.
